Grell oh Grell
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Grell mendapat undangan istimewa dari keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive, sementara sang butler sebastian michaelis disana sedang menjalani Dare dari tuannya. lalu apa hubungannya dengan grell? cekidot jangan lupa tinggalkan review..


"Grell sutcliffe.. " Bisik suara itu didalam mimpi indah grell.

"Grell sutcliffe..! " Ucap suara itu agak dengan nada kasar, tiba-tiba dimimpinya grell harus melepaskan pelukannya dari sebastian dikarenakan sebastian tertusuk deathscyte milik Will.

"Tidak.. tidak tidak.. " Grell Histeris dengan mata masih terpejam, Ufuk mata Will berkedut dan alhasil...

Sfx: Brak !

"Cepat bangun Grell sutcliffe ! " Kaki Will nemplok dengan cantiknya diwajah Grell, Grell langsung membuka matanya tanpa bisa bernafas.

"Kyaaa.. Will menginjakku lagi " Seru Grell dengan tampang malu-malu membuat Will segera muak dan menginjak lagi wajahnya.

"Ada surat untukmu.. " Wiill melemparkan sebuah surat yang langsung ditangkap Grell. Diamplopnya tertempel cap lambang perusahaan "Phantomhive Company".

.

.

.

"Selamat datang dikediaman keluarga Phantomhive, saya disini menyambut kedatangan anda dan akan memulai tur bersama berkeliling mengenal keluarga Phantomhive" Ucap Sebastian dengan sopan, kepalanya menunduk sama saat ia menerima perintah dari Ciel, tapi saat ini dia tidak sedang berbicara dengan tuannya melainkan dengan Shinigami berambut merah yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tampang merona-rona.

"Ahh~ sebba-chan.. aku senang sekali kau mengundangku kemariii... " Grell langsung ngibrit buat meluk sebastian.

Sfx:pluk..!

"Eh?.." Grell kaget, perasaan ini seperti bukan perasaan saat biasanya ia memeluk lantai ataupun tanah yang datar, tapi..

"Aku juga senang kau memenuhi undanganku Grell-san.." Ujar Sebastian, ia memelankan suara nya saat menyebut nama Grell, membuat Grell makin terpanah dan hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Haa~~ " Mulut Grell terus terperangah senang dengan mata blink-blink saat sebastian mengiringnya keruang meja makan.

"Silakan.." Ujar Sebastian, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Hah? Ma-maksudmu ini tempat duduk untukku?" Sahut Grell masih dengan wajah terpanah.

"Tentu" Jawab Sebastian,masih dengan senyum ramah. Grell pun segera duduk dibangku yang dipersilahkan Sebastian.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi apa mungkin ini mimpi..aahh ~~" Grell mengigit jari-jarinya dengan greget, Sebastian yang sedang menaruh minuman pun melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa Grell-san? Apa anda sakit? " Ujar Sebastian, ia meletakkan telapak tangan nya didahi Grell. Wajah Grell pun langsung merah padam. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak..

"Gyaaaaaaa o " Grell pun pingsan ditempat.

"Grell-san.. Grell-san" Suara Sebastian terus memanggilnya, namun suara itu makin mendekat meski pengeliatan Grell masih sangat kelam. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Deg ! "Jantung grell segera berdegup saat melihat Sebastian tepat berada didepan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Grell hampir berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah anda sudah sadar rupanya Grell-san" Sebastian menjauhkan wajahnya, ia kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Haa~ a-ada apa denganku tadi?" Tanya Grell gugup, kepalanya menoleh kekanan n kekiri melihat sekitar. Ternyata ia sedang berbaring dikasur milik kepala keluarga Phantomive.

"Ahh~ sayang sekali, padahal tadi saya ingin memberi nafas buatan pada anda" Ucap Sebastian dengan nada manja, membuat Grell makin terperangah.

"Haaahh~ " Grell langsung pura-pura pingsan, dalam hatinya ia menunggu-nunggu nafas buatan dari Sebastian. Namun hal itu tak kunjung Grell rasakan hingga ia pun tertidur.

.

,

.

Malam harinya..

"Oi.. Bangun ! " Ciel memukul-mukul kepala Grell dengan kasar.

"Ouch.. ittei o " Grell langsung terbangun dan melihat sekelilingya.

"Hah? A-apa? Dimana sebba-chan o " Sahutnya sambil kalang kabut.

"Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, itu berarti waktu saya sudah habis Bocchan" Suara Sebastian muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ahh~ sebba-chaaannnn" Grell langsung bangkit and berniat meluk sebastian, tapi sayang sekarang ia harus kembali mencium lantai yang datar.

"Eeh? Sebba-chan... " Lirih Grell, ia memandang Sebastian yang kini memandangnya saat dingin.

"Hn.. Ya Sebastian, sekarang kau usir Shinigami itu lalu bereskan tempat tidurku. Jangan lupa ganti dengan seprai yang baru" Perintah Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord" Jawab Sebastian.

"E-eh a-apa maksudnya ini Sebba-chan? " Grell penuh kebinggungan, sebastian 'mengangkut ' Grell keluar pintu mansion dan melemparnya dengan kasar.

"Gyaaa.. Jduakk.." Grell mengelinding dilantai.

"Apa maksudnya ini sebba-chan? Tadi siang kau baik sekali padaku tapi sekarang? " Ujar Grell dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ah Yare-yare, saya hanya sedang menjalankan 'dare' dari bocchan" Sebastian membisik pada Grell.

"Apppuaaaaaaaa?! Huaaaa sebaa-chan jahat " Grell Nangis sejadi-jadinya diluar pintu mansion. Sebastian menutup pintu mansion dengan senyum iblis andalannya.

Tamat


End file.
